Pasión, muerte y resurrección
by Anne Darket
Summary: Ahora que todo acabó los dragones del cielo vuelven a la vida, lucha por proteger e un nuevo ser. Por el momento todo está en manos de Arashi y Sorata. Sobreviven los recuerdos y los sentmientos de cada uno. Lemon en el primer capi, Yaoi! Reviews onegai
1. Habitación Oscura

Darket: Esté fic va a ser largo y los capítulos van a ser publicados poco a poco. La historia principalmente es idea de mi querida amiga Deelit; sin embargo las dos hemos decidido redactarlo y ponerle algunas ideas mías. La historia se basa principalmente en dos personajes ya conocidos Arashi y Sorata. También habrá personajes nuevos y habrá una pareja Slash/Yaoi.

Se podría considerar que están entre los géneros Romance/Drama.

**Advertencia: esté fic contiene lemon (100) y queremos aclarar que aquellos que lo lean pueden ser afectados psicológimente, NO nos hacemos responsables por aquellos efectos. A pesar de que en está historia la pareja es de hombre y mujer, habrá parejas slash-yaoi, así que homo fóbicos pueden leerlo bajo su propio riesgo. Las escenas que a continuación describiremos tienen contenido lemon, la clasificación impuesta por nosotras es NC-17 así que menores de esta edad que lo lean será bajo su compromiso nosotras hemos advertido.**

Disclaimer: Los personajes originalmente son de CLAMP (por desgracia no son nuestros, pero a quien no le gustaría tener a Kamui, Fuuma, Sorata, etc.) al igual que la historia (manga, serie, película) de la que se deriva nuestro fic.

**Aclaración: Nuestro fic se basa tanto en el manga como en la serie, nada que ver con la película. Como saben los pocos que han leído el manga, está incompleto, por lo tanto el final será considerado el de la serie. **

Summary: El principio es un flashback cuando fue el primer beso entre Sorata y Arashi, en donde a la mañana siguiente Sorata apareció pues vamos a decirlo como en… poca ropa, nosotras pensamos en que pues habían tenido un acercamiento más profundo, es decir relaciones sexuales. La historia posteriormente se sitúa 3 meses desde flashback, es decir aproximadamente 4 meses (es el tiempo que nosotras consideramos) después de la batalla final (nuevamente repito: de la serie), ya que en esté clímax no es muy exacto, pensamos un final con más sentido e inventamos esto, esperamos les agrade y dejen Reviews, suplicamos Reviews para seguir escribiendo la historia. También pido perdón por hacer tanto relajo aquí, pero es para que no haya dudas.

**Pasión Muerte y Resurrección**

**Por: Anne Darket y Deelit Pointelao**

**I. Capítulo: Habitación oscura**

_Bésame con el beso de tu boca,_

_un solo beso el corazón invoca,_

_cariñosa mitad del alma mía;_

_que la dicha de dos… me mataría._

_¡Un beso nada más!... ya su perfume_

_en mi alma derramándose, la embriaga;_

_mi alma por un beso se consume_

_y por mis labios impacientes vaga_

**_Flashback_**

Sin saberlo era la última vez que lo besaría. Cuando juntaban sus cuerpos, sudando frío ante el aire que entraba por la ventana. Cada vez que veía sus ojos sentía una llamarada de pasión que llenaba su interior.

Ella recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel blanca y suave que conformaba el cuerpo de su amado, pareciera que cada beso, cada mordisco, cada lamida y cada caricia lo excitaba más y que con estos gestos hacía muestra del amor que profesa a él y se considera que llega a los límites de la locura.

Su peso sobre el cuerpo de la linda muchacha obliga enterrarle sus largas uñas en la espalda. Entre gemidos de pasión saltan de la boca del chico y susurra al oído de su pareja "Te amo Nee-chan".

Entre tantas caricias, su amado comienza con su función haciendo un camino de besos, mordeduras y lengüetazos por el cuerpo de la hermosa joven. El camino comenzaba desde la frente, pasando por los párpados, la nariz, las mejillas, los labios y aquí deteniéndose para profundizar el beso. Después retomaba el camino y bajaba por la parte izquierda del cuello de la chica, deslizando su lengua al pecho, poco a poco adentrándose a los senos y en estos dando indeterminados besos. Y así descendiendo un poco más al abdomen y para terminar besando y lamiendo en un trazo circular la orilla del ombligo. Así ascendiendo por la misma ruta, a excepción del cuello, en vez de subir por el lado izquierdo, subía por la parte derecha.

Al terminar con la vía de los múltiples gestos de amor (besos, mordeduras y lengüetazos) Nee tomó los labios del hombre, en un cariñoso beso al principio solo roces, después permitiendo el paso a la lengua para adentrarse a su boca y allí encontrándose con los dientes y al final con la lengua de la chica. En el interior de su boca jugueteaban con sus lenguas dotándose así del sabor de ambas. Y arrancándose de los labios de su enamorado, Arashi bajo velozmente hacia el miembro del muchacho y lo tomó entre sus labios embarrándose del semen que provenía de la gran erección del hombre. Comenzó con un ligero roce de barbilla en su pene, después lamió y beso desde la punta hasta la base del mismo saboreando ese líquido cremoso que desataba. Una vez más hizo un camino de besos en la longitud del miembro del chico. Posteriormente remontó hasta los labios de su querido y los atrapo en un beso de desesperación. El individuo la alisto para la penetración. Primero comenzó con una leve embestida, como si la joven se fuera a romper en cuestión de segundos. Después la chica pidió más y las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes. El ritmo impuesto por el chico lo siguió Arashi. Al llegar al clímax salió despacio del cuerpo de la joven y en su interior dejó una porción de semen pero pronto descubriría Arashi que había dejado otra cosa…

**_Fin Flashback_**

_3 Meses después_

Arashi tomó entre sus manos el pequeño bulto que crecía en su vientre, pensaba en como iba a poder sin él. Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas cada una le recordaba a ese ser que había muerto en su lugar, por su culpa.

-Después de que murió Sorata-San vivir ya no tiene sentido, ¿cómo me había pedido que siguiera aquí si él lo era todo para mi?, pero ahora queda un pedazo dentro de mi, y sin embargo, yo nunca más podré sentir ese amor que me paralizaba, me hacía pensar que el amor si existía y que siempre estaríamos juntos. Cada noche, me miento a mi misma pensando que volveré a verlo. Extrañando día, tarde y noche cada beso y caricia que conducían a esa inmortalidad donde solo existe el amor. Se que tengo que vivir por nuestro hijo porque es la única evidencia de que él sigue existiendo.

Luego de atraer los recuerdos tristes y felices, y prometerse que iba a sobrevivir por su hijo, Arashi se levantó de la cama, tomó un baño y se dirigió hacia su trabajo, era lo único que distraía su mente.

El día era radiante; se pronosticaba lluvia, pero no parecía que fuera a nublarse. Definitivamente debía hacer caso al pronóstico de la lluvia del noticiero de la mañana, ya que como a las 5:30 comenzó a nublarse el cielo. La noche llegó tan rápido y estaba lloviendo bruscamente. Por suerte Arashi llevaba un abrigo rojo con botones negros y un paraguas igualmente rojo con negro. Se dirigía hacia su casa, sin embargo decidió hacer una parada en la inmensa Torre de Tokio situada cerca de donde trabajaba. Quizá sería la última vez; ya no deseaba más recuerdos dolorosos, que la hacían despertar cada madrugada con ese tormentoso pasado.

Al llegar al interior de la Torre de Tokio, allí a unos pasos se encontraba aún esa terrible marca de sangre que dio fin a la vida de su enamorado. Caminó hasta aquella parte de la Torre y cuando quedó a unos centímetros de la mancha rojiza se hincó, el silencio sepulcral se deshizo tras los sollozos que se escapaban entre algunos ruidos y lágrimas. Quiso tocarla pero antes de hacer un movimiento susurró unas palabras: "Gracias…no debiste morir por mi causa". Entonces cuando casi tocaba la sangre seca en el suelo, una presencia se acercó, lo cual indicaba que no estaba sola, ¿quién podría estar a esas horas de la noche en la Torre? La silueta se acercaba más y más, hasta que paró justo detrás de ella, sacó la espada de su brazo y giró rápida pero bruscamente. La espada se detuvo aproximadamente a dos centímetros del cuello del acompañante…

**Continuará...**

Notas de las autoras:

**Darket:** Olvide aclarar que estos serán los signos con los cuales interpretemos:

"…" pensamientos

- (guión) diálogo

-------- cuando cambiamos de personajes y por obvio de lugar.

¿Qué les pareció? Estuvo bien, ay, ay, estoy nerviosa, y bueno Deelit ni escribe porque está desmayada la pobre y a mi que me tiemblan las manos… bueno, esperen el próximo capítulo, y no apresuren porque estamos en exámenes; -.- es difícil conseguir inspiración en estos días. Si se quieren comunicar con nosotras manden un mail a: (Darket) ó (Deelit) Bueno chaooo!!! Dejen reviews… Besitos.


	2. Devuelta a la vida

Darket: OK, he aquí el segundo capítulo, está muy, muy bueno les encantará a aquellos que les guste la pareja de K/F, por no darles los nombres completos, y que puedo decir de a quien les guste la maravillosa pareja de Sorata y Arashi, son tan lindos. Bueno espero que os agrade y también he de suplicar Reviews, son importantes para que continuemos la historia.

**Advertencia: Esté capítulo contiene Slash-yaoi. ¬.¬ Jejejeje . **

Disclaimer: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, bueno el final en la serie es raro, ¿ustedes saben por qué la voz de Kotori (la odiosa) dice que el destino aún no está determinado? Que confusión °.°.

**Pasión, muerte y resurrección**

**Por: Darket y Deelit**

**2.-Devuelta la vida**

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí_

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,_

_una sombra, una ficción,_

_y el mayor bien es pequeño._

_¡Que toda la vida es un sueño,_

_y los sueños, sueños son!_

Esa cara parecía familiar, reacciono y con esto guardo la filosa espada. Observó con la vista nublada de lágrimas fijamente los ojos del individuo. Miles de pensamientos ocuparon rápidamente todos los rincones de la mente confundida de la chica, al mismo tiempo que aquellos divinos ojos color miel desprendían una gran paz en el interior de la hermosa acompañante.

Arashi al ver el rostro del hombre había notado que: esos tiernos ojos la habían visto cada día, tarde y noche; esos labios sensuales y voluptuosos los había atrapado con su boca; esa piel la había acariciado en incontables veces; incluso esas orejas habían sido mordisqueadas dulcemente por sus propios dientes. Ese corazón palpitó muchas ocasiones cerca a su oído e inclusive le perteneció.

Grandes gotas de lágrimas tan puras se desprendían de sus ojos al momento que decía: "No puede ser". El hombre se acercó más a ella, le tendió la mano en un claro gesto de ayuda para levantarla, Arashi aceptó. Entonces soltó su mano y rodeó el cuello de la silueta y este susurró le cerca de la oreja de la joven: "Nee-chan estoy de vuelta". Ella solo atinó a atrapar sus labios, pero se desprendió rápidamente. Estaba débil, y pronunció unas palabras antes desplomarse en los brazos del chico: "Te amo Sorata-san". Estas palabras eran acompañadas con un leve suspiró pero eran tan silenciosas que nadie habría oído, sin embargo, Sorata no las paso por alto y al final solo respondió: "Por ti y por él" dijo tocando el vientre de la chica, claro sin dejarla caer…

La hermosa joven despertó en un lugar que no le era familiar y recordó… "La Torre Tokio, Sorata, nuestro hijo…"

Los recuerdos estaban revueltos en su mente, todo era tan confuso ¿era producto de su imaginación? No era tan real, pero…

L puerta de la habitación se abría, allí estaba… Aquel sueño abrumador y Arashi volvió a caer.

¿Habría sido un espejismo? ¿Finalmente había vuelto a ver a su amor, a la persona más importante?

Sueño

La torre Tokio, se iluminaba por varias luces, entre la penumbra. Una silueta se acercaba más a aquella hermosa figura, y decía con voz espectral… "Los dragones del cielo están devuelta y le brindarán poder a un nuevo ser… y hemos de detenerlos"

El cabello dorado de ese hombre resplandecía en medio de la inmensa niebla que cubría todo lo que pasaba alrededor de la torre. Se podía distinguir únicamente su mirada penetrante y oscura, reflejaba maldad y soledad, atemorizaba a todo ser viviente aún cuando no lo pudieran ve. Atraía a ella y al niño dentro de su vientre.

Sus ojos mostraron terror, sentía miedo. Se arrodilló lentamente llevando sus manos al vientre. Unas lágrimas se escaparon por aquellos hermosos ojos y con su cabello jugaba el aire gélido de aquella noche nublada. Se oían relámpagos y una a una las gotas de lluvia caían. El hombre se acercaba lentamente a dónde ella estaba. Se paró rápidamente y sacó su espada. Por un momento pensó en atacarlo; pero ahí lo tenía, el cuerpo de su amante entre los brazos de aquel hombre, recorrió un escalofrío por su espalda. Sus manos temblaban y no pudo contener un gruñido acompañado por las lágrimas silenciosas de la noche. Por segundos se respiró el olor de la sangre y al mismo tiempo sentía como fluía de forma caliente.

- Te lo devolveré si tú me das ese ser que traes contigo, es una promesa – antes de contestar meditó, su hija por su amante; era una decisión difícil… Ese amor que le profesaba a Sorata, pero al mismo tiempo el que le profesaba a su primogénito. Y entonmces lo escuchó…

- No lo hagas amor, debes proteger a nuestro bebé a toda costa. Sálvala de las garras de este monstruo – Esa la voz de Sorata le pedía proteger al ser que habitaba dentro de su ser – Cuídate y Cuídalo a él – Dijo por último antes de que ese hombre de rubios cabellos le Cortara la cabeza con una espada.

Arashi Sintió un coraje enorme, nunca había tenido ese comportamiento tan frío y, enloquecida por aquel acto sacó su espada y con tal ira contenida corrió hacia el monstruoso ser y cuando estuvo a punto de cortarlo brincó y:

-Dámela…- susurró aquel maligno ser y su túnica negra ondeo como respuesta al eco que había causado su voz. Arashi solo grito en un desperado intento por sacar la furia que recorría su ser…

Fin del sueño

-¡Noooooo!-gritos de desesperación rompían el silencio de la habitación. Su respiración era agitada. Un hombre entró. Estaba vestido como doctor.

-¿Te sientes bien?-interrogo con un tono de seriedad, que jamás había escuchado y Arashi sentía un gran nerviosismo ante tal reacción

-Solamente me duele un poco la cabeza… pero me siento mejor que hace un rato- respondió en tonillo de tranquilidad, no obstante no falto la seriedad- ¿Dónde estoy? Es acaso…

-Estás en el hospital, te encontraron desmayada en la Torre Tokio la noche anterior, has dormido toda la noche en el hospital- contesto dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ventana donde resplandecía el sol, iluminando toda la recamara y sonriendo. Sin embargo la joven bajo la mirada y con un rápido movimiento secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. La melancolía, la embargo por el sueño que había tenido hace solo un momento; no obstante era verdad, había regresado Sorata-san. Los recuerdos regresaban la mente de Arashi tenía miedo.

-¿Quién me trajo?- pregunto casi en un susurro, pero no paso desapercibido para aquel que respondía a todas sus preguntas.

-Una persona muy importante para ti- respondió el doctor cuya voz le era familiar- una persona…- el hombre se acercaba hacia la cama, al llegar a esta se inclino y quedando a pocos centímetros de la oreja de Arashi y susurrándole- la persona que más te ama- dio un beso cálido en la mejilla de la chica quien quedó atónita. "La persona que más te ama" resonaba en la mente de Arashi y avivadamente lo alió con Sorata.

Le era difícil respirar, podría ser una fantasía, una cruel jugarreta… pero esa voz irrepetible, esa dulzura de sus besos, esos labios rosados, era inconfundible. Arashi con un rápido movimiento miró fijamente esos bellos ojos que demostraban: cariño, devoción, afecto, emoción, alegría y sobre todo… amor, ese que llenaba de alegría cada mañana al verlos frente a ella en su cama, esos que por la noche e disfrazaban de pasión, los que derramaron lágrimas la noche que salvó mi vida. Lo sé, eres tú…

-Amor… has vuelto. ¿Cómo?- pregunto la chica con confusión, esperando la ansiada respuesta que no llegó. Su amado sigui un camino de besos desde la frente, hasta los labios en donde Arashi acepto gustosa la entrada de la lengua de Sorata a su boca. Derramó lágrimas con gran exaltación.

-He vuelto. Por ti- dijo pausadamente, al dejar el sabor dulce en su paladar, en su lengua. Dirigió una mirada tierna, combinada con felicidad. El corazón y el alma de Arashi se llenaron de paz, ae reconfortaron- No me gusta ver a una mujer llorar…

En el templo Togakushi… Fuuma se encontraba sentado bajo el árbol en donde había compartido tantas cosas con las dos personas que más amaba y que ahora no estaban con él. En el horizonte el sol se ocultaba lentamente, el aire viajaba tranquilo sin preocupación alguna molestando a cada uno de los individuos que se encontraban al aire libre, enredando el cabello, arrebatando periódicos o documentos, en fin todas aquellas travesuras que causa una ventisca.

"-Recuerda Kamui que si cuidas a Kotori yo te protegeré, lo prometo"

-Haría lo que fuera para tenerlos devuelta. Quería demasiado a mi hermana Kotori, adoraba tanto su dulzura, su belleza y esa sonrisa que me regalaba cada mañana cuando pensaba que no había razón para seguir existiendo. Siempre he sentido algo especial por Kamui, cuando regresó a Tokio, aunque sus ojos no reflejaban importancia por lo que le pasaría al mundo, se que era solamente soledad yo sabía que podría terminar con eso y que me necesitaba. Siempre he sentido el deseo de tenerlo más y más cerca de mí. Cada día lo extraño más que el anterior, mis ilusiones se perdieron en cada una de las líneas de sus ojos que destellaban el color azul de todos mis sueños. Siempre fuiste algo inalcanzable para mí y en mi dolor repito tu nombre: "Kamui, el que cumple la voluntad de Dios, el que desafía la voluntad de Dios". No hay nada más que él, su calor se me escapo y no había nada que me lo pudiera regresar. Nunca te dije lo que sentía, si solo pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, le diría que mi único deseo era protegerlo. Tenía mi corazón en sus manos y cuando murió desapareció esa sonrisa de mis labios. Quiero ver otra vez esos ojos por última vez y mantener la imagen de su rostro para siempre. ¿Podré olvidar el pasado? Fue tan difícil, cada vez que miraba al espejo lo veía, a mi Géminis y meditaba tanto las cosas, hasta que empezaba a carecer de sentido y solo me invadía un gran deseo de asesinar a los siete sellos, sobre todo a Kamui y exterminar a la raza humana; recuerdo todo lo que hice, mate a las personas que eran importantes para ti; haría lo que fuera para remediarlo. Cada lágrima derramada en tu nombre, Kamui, me hace quererte más ¿Puede el destino ser cambiado?, ¿podrías regresar y darle sentido a mi existencia? Kamui, amor, despierta de tu sueño de muerte y devuélveme la vida.

Entonces cerca de él se dibujo una sombra. No le dio mucha importancia y clavó su mirada en el suelo. Sus ojos acumulaban lágrimas. En su corazón hay tristeza y culpabilidad. Había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida. No tenía porque vivir, no tenía sueños ni esperanzas, no tenía a nadie en el mundo. La silueta dibujada en el suelo avanzaba lentamente, Fuuma no le daba importancia y después de acumular tantas lágrimas, rodaron por sus mejillas. Quería estallar en gritos, pero los guardo muy, muy dentro de su corazón. Pedía, suplicaba otra oportunidad y entonces esa persona se agacho, tomo la barbilla de Fuuma y la levanto. Sus ojos se cruzaron y las palabras se almacenaron. El tiempo pareció detenerse en un inesperado encuentro. Sus rostros estaban a milímetros, Fuuma podía percibir el aliento de esa persona. Ese aroma intoxicante, el rostro de un ángel se dibujaba frente a él. Una a una las lágrimas fueron cayendo y su respiración se hizo entrecortada. Trato en vano de no ver esos ojos, de que no viera su tristeza y su soledad. El causante de todas sus lágrimas se encontraba frente a él. Aquel a quien pertenecía su alma, sus sueños e ilusiones: Kamui. ¿Era una fantasía?

La mirada de Kamui era penetrante, sin embargo conservaba la ternura de un niño. Observaba con detenimiento el perfil del chico a quien protegió. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y en su mirada veía un rastro de tristeza que trataba de cambiar por sorpresa. Veía que se encontraba paralizado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Esto no estaba del todo alejado de la realidad. Fuuma pensaba en que era un engaño de sus ojos, Kamui se encontraba muerto, lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

Kamui recorrió su mano, con un cariñoso mimo limpió el pómulo izquierdo. Al terminar hizo lo mismo en el derecho. Cuando Fuuma por fin reacciono lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo, abrazarlo como si fuera la última vez. Kamui respondió, lo rodeó por la cintura y se acerco a su oído.

-Todos regresaremos- susurró

Continuara

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!!! Cómo quedó??? Jejejeje!!! Los dejamos en suspenso, que crueles somos jejeje!! Bueno dejen reviews… Ah!!! Y queremos:

**Anna Ukio Kaori: **

**_Darket:_ **ok, ya… te proclamo no se que piense Deelit, pero seguro que estará de acuerdo conmigo nuestra madrina absoluta de nuestro baby, y te agradezco por el trabajo de subirlo!!! Espero te haya gustado este segundo capi y que nos dejes reviews… Besos!!!

Y parte de yo, **_Deelit_**, 1000 gracias (recuerda golpearnos si no nos apuramos con el fic)

**Nataku5:**

**_Darket:_** Gracias por el review, y sentimos haber puesto nuestros mega choros!!! Ahora ya los reducimos bastante y pusimos más fic, ah!!! No te pierdas el próximo capítulo porque vamos a darles una sorpresita… Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado este capi y nos dejes reviews (jejeje, ¬¬ que ambiciosas somos). Besos y que disfrutes!!!

**_Deelit:_** Gracias por tu rev. Y yo en especial siento que mi querida Darket haya puesto semejante explicación Anne Roja y con un gran puño que está a punto de estrellarse encima de mi cara Debo dejar de hablar si no me golpearan horrible aquí.

**_Darket:_** Si, yo fui la que puse todo eso porque no me gusta confundir, pero Dee no me lo negó, a parte que no se tiene que quejar porque sino… Ahora si, Bye!!! Mil besos

**Dark Hoono No Yume: **

**_Darket:_** Siento que nos hayamos sobrepasado en las explicaciones (gomen nasai) pero ahora si nos enfocamos más en el fic. Espero que te hay gustado el capi!!! Mil besos y gracias por tu apoyo… que gratificante!!!

**_Deelit:_** te aseguro que usaré el machete si Darket sigue publicando nuestro fic con algo que es tan largo que parece prólogo de novela biográfica.

**Rei-Hoono-Angel:**

**_Darket:_** Buaaaaaaaaaa!!! Yo también llore porque murió Sorata (Bueno no tanto así, pero me puse en un estado vegetativo-depresivo) que triste!!! °.° Gracias por tu Review, espero te guste este!! Besos…

**_Deelit la bella (y_o)**: fui la que mas sufrió por MI bello Sorata, por eso se nos ocurrió la idea del fic para no cometer suicidio. Bella??? (Anne) 

**Shady10: **

**_Anne:_** La verdad, según nosotras es nee-chan, pero tal vez tú tengas razón, espero te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por tu review… besos.

**_Deelit:_** Ay!!! Es que nosotros usamos la terminación Nee-chan que es la palabra en japonés que significa _hermana._ A lo mejor tú te refieres a otra cosa, te encargamos que lo averigües así como lo haremos nosotras.

**Feliz 2005!!!!! Les desea Anne Deelit y que se cumplan todos sus deseos!!! Besitos…**


	3. Muero de ti

**III. Capítulo: Muero de ti**

No es que muera de amor, muero de ti.  
Muero de ti, amor, de amor de ti,  
de urgencia mía de mi piel de ti,  
de mi alma de ti y de mi boca  
y del insoportable que yo soy sin ti.

Flashback

La Figura que se había mantenido recostada sobre la torre de Tokio por fin recuperó el conocimiento, sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza, pero eso no importaba realmente. Demasiados recuerdos dolorosos como para superarlos. Aún percibía la presión en el lugar donde la espada de su géminis le había dado muerte… ¿muerte? Pero si aún seguía allí, no sabía desde hace cuanto tiempo.

Kamui se levantó lo más despacio que pudo, tenía ese terrible sabor de su sangre en la garganta.

¿Dónde estoy, que es lo que me ha pasado? Me duele todo, y no puedo pensar muy bien…- fijó su vista en una figura, una persona - ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Exijo una explicación – dijo algo titubeante, se sentía cansado, como si sintiera que si tocaba algo o lo tocaban se iba romper.

No te preocupes - dijo a lo lejos- Duerme amor, duerme – se escuchó la misma voz, susurrando, a lo que Kamui no escuchó. Todo se sentía pesado, la luz de la lámpara alumbraba levemente su cuerpo – tranquilo, no sé como, pero personas que murieron han regresado.

¿Subaru? – reconoció esa voz

Si soy yo, descansa tienes que estar bien. He llamado a la familia Summeragi, deben tener una buena explicación de esto las personas cercanas a ti.

Quiero saber… dónde y cómo me encontraste – pregunto con voz calmada. - ¿Se encuentra bien Fuuma? ¿Te encuentras bien tú? – esa pregunta no se la esperaba "¿Te encuentras bien tú?" El corazón de Subaru comenzó a latir fuertemente, no sabía por qué, pero le emocionaba saber que Kamui se interesaba por él, era simplemente una reacción que no podía suprimir.

Te encontré en la torre de Tokio, fui… bueno eso no importa. Vi tu cuerpo, estaba recostado por detrás de la torre, estabas lastimado, débil y parecías estar en coma. Te traje para acá, no sé donde vive Monou – La mirada de Subaru se posó en el piso – Si tú me lo pides te llevaré con él. – contestó, y por alguna causa unas lágrimas aparecieron, pero el que realizó la voluntad de Dios no se percató de ello.

No, quiero quedarme aquí. Sé que soy una molestia (N/As: A D: claro que NOO! Kamui, me complacería que vivieras en mi casa y durmieras en mi cama… A: "Conmigo a lado" D: "Y si tienes frío yo te caliento con mi cuerpo" A: "Aborasada"). Y espero que no te importe tenerme unos días más aquí, pero aún no me contestas ¿Estás bien?

Estoy bien – dijo haciendo una muy leve sonrisa, Kamui nunca lo había visto sonreír.

Te ves lindo sonriendo, lo deberías hacer más seguido – Subaru estaba a punto de explotar por aquella mezcla de sentimientos que se juntaban en su interior.

Gracias – fue lo único que atino a decir, pero vio que la mirada de Kamui se tornaba triste.

Tengo miedo Subaru, tengo tanto miedo, siento aún la presencia de alguien maligno, la esencia oscura de alguien y sigo con ese miedo, que las personas a las que quiero puedan desaparecer, puedan dejarme solo para nunca volver. – Subaru se acercó a Kamui y sin pensarlo, el elegido abrazo al chico que se había acercado. Suprimía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Entrelazó su mano Subaru con la del chico y a este último le agradaba la sensación de estar Con alguien, sentía como si lo protegiera, como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, como si el tiempo se detuviera para admirar la belleza de los seres humanos (N/A-A: Sobre todo si es la hermosura de ellos dos)

Lentamente rompieron el contacto de sus cuerpos, excepto sus manos que aún seguían unidas. Kamui se veía indefenso, como un pequeño niño y Subaru trataba de consolarlo; dirigió su mano a la mejilla del chico y la acarició suavemente. Acercó un poco su rostro al de Kamui y al quedar a unos centímetros se detuvo.

No te preocupes todo saldrá muy bien, la vida que deseaste se cumplirá, serás feliz junto a la persona más importante en tu vida. Y nosotros, los dragones del cielo, aún te protegeremos. Si vuelve a suceder algo malo, te prometo que te protegeré y que no te sucederá nada, ni a ti, ni a él. No llores que me harás llorar a mi, no llores que siento que yo soy el culpable, no llores…

Y tú? Ya no podrás vivir con la persona a la que querías, y todo por haber sido débil, por no haber podido volver a la normalidad a Fuuma, todo por mi culpa. Me quiero disculpar por todos mis errores, y te quiero dar gracias por las muchas veces que me salvaste, por ese día en que arriesgaste mi vida para salvarme de hundirme en la depresión, por perder tu ojo por mi, por caer en la depresión por culpa mía, por todo…

Más lágrimas cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas y a Subaru parecía que le habían dado un golpe. Ambos cuerpos temblaban levemente, y el rostro de Subaru se aproximó más al de Kamui y paso su brazo libre por su cuello. Sus labios se dirigieron a la frente de Kamui y los posó en ella. Kamui por un momento sintió unas enormes ganas de suicidarse, ¿cómo le había hecho daño a un muchacho como el que lo cuidaba en esos momentos? Aquel momento iba a quedar grabado en sus memorias durante toda su vida.

Tranquilo, mi pequeño (N.a-D: Ay Dios, Oh my goooood! He aquí la aparición del Yaoi!) verás que Sei-chan pronto volverá conmigo y no nos separaremos nunca. – Kamui sintió como si lo hubieran herido en ese momento, como era posible que el Sakurazukamori volviera a la vida siendo un dragón de la tierra, era imposible… era algo triste. Por un breve instante se quedo inmóvil, procesando la información y al cabo de unos segundos reacciono.

¿Cómo va a regresar? – pregunto sin rodeos

He practicado un método que me ayudará a devolverlo a esta vida, muy, muy pronto lo realizaré y el volverá a mi, viviremos juntos, como debió ser desde un principio. Y tú, seguro estarás por siempre con la persona que protegiste con tu vida. Sé que estarás muy feliz. – En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta (Kamui) que estaba dudando del amor que le profesaba a Fuuma.

Me alegro por ti, Subaru – dijo con una sonrisa triste que Subaru no pudo distinguir porque aún estaba abrazado a Kamui y ahora se había recostado en su hombro. – Disculpa, bueno sabes que hace unos días que no he comido, tengo hambre, podrías darme un poco de alimento, por favor. Perdón por ser una molestia.

No eres ninguna molestia. Te traeré la comida aquí, permíteme un momento – le dijo separándose del chico y dirigiéndose a la puerta – En un minuto vuelvo – le dijo sonriendo

Ajá – y desapareció Subaru

'¿Cómo?.. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?.. ¿Cuándo? Buscó alguna respuesta y no encuentro ninguna. Siento… siento una confusión que me aturde. Y es por ustedes, este ardor tan intenso que siento cuando estoy contigo y el temblor de mis manos al sentirte tan cerca es un tipo de señal, pero aún así no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Creo que lo traiciono aunque él ni siquiera está enamorado de mí, y ahora sé que el cariño que le tenía a Kotori no era amor. Era hermosa, como un ángel y su sonrisa me hacía cambiar de humor, pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella, pero solo era una ilusión que se confundía con el verdadero amor (N/as: No estamos de acuerdo de cómo describió Kamui a Kotori) Sólo me quedan ustedes, los quiero y me confundo de manera que no sé como describir esto que me carcome por dentro y es que nunca había experimentado esto. Pronto tú estarás con el tipo ese, el Sakurazukamori y yo estaré con Fuuma. Cada quien será feliz con la persona a la que ama y nos olvidaremos de todo lo que sufrimos, pero lo que no sé es si mi corazón dejará de pensar en ti. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me traiciona el corazón?' Pensaba Kamui esto, mientras se acostaba y cerraba sus ojos. Una imagen casi soñada se figuró cuando sus párpados estaban completamente tupidos: sus labios se aproximaban a los de Subaru, sus brazos rodeaban la cadera de su compañero mientras los de éste lo rodeaban por el cuello. Sus labios se tocaban suavemente el cuello que olía placidamente y sus dientes mordían esa piel pálida y suave. Pero, de golpe, abrió los ojos… estaba asustado, sentía la presencia maligna más fuerte y mucho más cerca de él, se percató de que el aura de Subaru se encontraba un poco más débil. Su cuerpo sin fuerzas trato de levantarse, pero cayó; sus piernas no soportaron el peso de su organismo.

Cada instante el miedo se hacía más intenso y el corazón se aferraba a la esperanza de que Subaru se encontrara bien, que nadie le hubiera hecho nada y que aquel mal presentimiento sólo fuera a causa de su imaginación. Su cabeza le dolía, parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar; sus oídos parecían agudizarse al igual que la vista; la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo y el esfuerzo que hacía por llegar a la puerta se desvaneció cuando se fatigó y se alejó de la realidad…

°°°°°°°° Sueño°°°°°°°°

La oscuridad abundaba en un cuarto completamente solitario y el aire gélido abrazaba mi cuerpo lo estrujaba con suavidad. Veía mi cuerpo, estaba rodeado por una luz, pero no me permitía alumbrar nada. Mis pasos eran desconfiados y tenía miedo de con que pudiera tropezar. Mi respiración estaba agitada, mis pulmones necesitaban aire, parecía como si hubiese corrido durante un largo tiempo.

Mi mano se mantenía en el bolsillo, mientras la otra iba a un costado; mis ojos me ardían y mi cuerpo tiritaba de frío. Caminaba, pero no pasaba nada. Mis pensamientos se expandían tristemente por mi cabeza y recordaba el momento en que mi querido Fuuma me retó. Entonces apareció un espejo:

Había una especie de santuario, al fondo un crucifijo de plata adornaba; un altar se extendía con un mantel de negro, con el signo de los dragones de la tierra por en medio marcado en plata. Las velas alumbraban tenuemente la habitación; no había ni una ventana; no había entrada ni salida. Me había introducido a esa ilusión (N/a-D: Ya ves Kamui, sigue con tus toques; esas alucinaciones son producto de la droga y el alcohol…) y ahora un calor abrasador me asfixiaba. Mi cuerpo se reflejaba y, dentro del cristal se mostraba una espada a un lado de mí, pero aunque yo trataba de agarrarla siempre terminaba por solamente cerrar los puños; sin embargo en el reflejo se veía claramente como mi puño se cerraba alrededor de la espada como una sonrisa amarga, cruel y sádica dibujaban mis labios. Sabía que ese no era yo, no podía… mi alma no era tan fúnebre como para que fuese yo.

En ese momento otra figura apareció detrás de mí…en el reflejo, sin embargo yo no veía nada ni nadie alrededor de mí; solo veía el espejo y todo lo que se observaba a través de sí, la recámara iluminada, dónde se veía una salida. No obstante sabía que si me movía nunca volvería a ver el espejo y regresaría a la oscuridad total. La persona que estaba en el espejo tenía una gabardina larga de color oscuro y su cabello largo y rubio cubría su cara. Con paso lento se acercaba a mí, y tras unos segundos observe que en su mano había una daga con rubíes incrustados a lo largo. Rodeó con sus dos brazos mi cuello, y recargo su barbilla en mi hombro, con su mano izquierda apuntó a mi pecho con el machete. No veía su rostro, sin embargo presentía que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa como la que mi reflejo traía.

No sentía nada… solo podía admirar por el espejo todo lo que sucedía… mi expresión no había cambiado y pareciese no molestarle que estuviera abrazándome un completo extraño, tampoco pareciese que estuviera al borde de la desesperación por tenerme acorralado entre su cuerpo y un 'arma'. Mi cerebro pareciese obstruirse, mis pensamientos se desvanecían y lo único que quedaba era su imagen: la de aquel ser maligno. Me sentía arrinconado por la negrura que rodeaba, que habitaba el cuarto. Pronto mi mente formuló solo una palabra "¡Sálvame!" Y entonces el mundo volvió a la realidad…

°°°°°° Fin del sueño °°°°°°

'Me encontraba nuevamente en la recámara, en la cama en la que había estado acostado. Pesadamente se abrían mis ojos, la luz de la mañana deslumbraba mi cara. Mi cuerpo se sentía mucho más renovado, sentía más fuerza… pero mi mente estaba totalmente desorbitada. Sentía la necesidad de conocer al tipo, pues al final había dicho unas palabras que apenas recordaba. "Los dragones del cielo se reunirán de nuevo protegiendo a un nuevo ser… mi deber es impedírselos y robar todo su poder", había dicho. Pero ¿a que se refiere con el nuevo ser? Esto no tiene lógica… no la hay'

En ese momento entró Subaru con el desayuno de Kamui, cuando éste ya había despertado y volteó su cara para verlo le dirigió una mirada de enfado.

Te dije ayer que descansarás ¿no ves que me preocupaste, ¿no ves que aún note recuperas, que no quiero que por un descuido pierdas la vida? Pero parece que no tienes importancia por ti mismo… ¿por qué te levantaste? – dijo con un deje de enfado y a la vez como queja.

Es que sentí una presencia maligna, pensé que… - suspira Kamui – bueno eso no importa, tú tienes razón debo cuidar más de mi y no de otras personas cara de pequeño regañado Perdóname – Subaru no supo que decir ¿Cómo había regañado a ese chico tan lindo? Pero es que en verdad le preocupaba, no quería que muriera… no quería alejarse de él.

No quise decirlo con mala intención, es solo que tú eres importante para algunas personas y no quiero ser el culpable de que te pase algo malo… - suspira el Summeragi – mejor come

Tú eres una persona importante para mí y por eso quise arrisgarme… ¿no te pasé nada? Es que no pude llegar ni siquiera a la puerta… y… - un silencio se extendió a lo largo de la habitación. Entonces Subaru tomó con su mano derecha la barbilla de Kamui y…

Descuida estoy bien – dijo plantando un beso en la frente del chico a lo que sonrió

Me había olvidado, ¿hace cuánto tiempo estoy aquí

Primero estuviste en el hospital, te saqué de allí hace como dos semanas, y si contamos hasta ayer que despertaste has estado incluyendo los dos meses que estuviste en el hospital… mmm… has estado casi tres meses en coma. Por eso es que tu cuerpo está tan débil.

Bueno, entonces cuando me recuperé ¿me podrías llevar al templo Monou, quiero saber como está Fumma – "celos" sintió Subaru pero simplemente pensó "obsesión.

Sí, claro

Gracias – dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té – sabes… - comenzó a decir después de unos minutos – tuve un sueño algo extraño, era un hombre alto con cabello rubio y largo, sus largos mechones obstruían su faz… Quería enterrar en mi una daga, todo lo veía a través del espejo; mi expresión era cruel y tosca… al apuntarme seguía con la misma sonrisa infame en mis labios. Al final solo vi como unos ojos brillaban en un color púrpura oscuro y decía que los dragones del cielo nos volveríamos a reunir para proteger a otra persona, que iba a robar nuestro poder y debía impedir algo.

La cara pensativa de Subaru se tornó algo angustiada pero al final regresó a su postura antigua, no dijo nada, solo le dio otro beso a Kamui en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Transcurría un día tras otro con normalidad y pláticas de poco interés hasta que llegó el día en que Shiro podía levantarse y caminar.

Subaru comprendió que era el día en que debía dejarlo ir; entonces acompañándolo hasta la esquina en donde se encontraba el templo de la familia Monou lo despidió con un beso, con una diferencia mínima… ésta vez fue en lo labios, por unas milésimas de segundos que desaparecieron con el paso firme de Subaru, dejando a Kamui confundido…

Fin del Flashback

**Continuará…**

A: Perdón por tardarnos tanto en subir el segundo capítulo es solo que tuvimos un pequeño problema. Es que nosotras dos hacíamos el fic en la clase de historia y en la de música; sin embargo al profe de hitory lo despidieron y ;; la maestra de ahora es una piii… bueno… ¡ay! Y el de música está de gruñón… A parte de que mi querida Deelit no quiere hacer el fic.

D: YO, ay si claro, yo soy la que HACE LA MAYORÍA.

A: Pues te puedo asegurar con pruebas video grabadas que siempre que te digo 'vamos a hacer el fic' Siempre tienes cosas más importantes que hacer ¡TE PREOCUPAS MÁS POR TUS COSAS QUE PR EL FIC!

D: Claro que no niña est… bab… (censurado) tú siempre lo único que dices es que voy a hacer yo y no cooperas ¡y a parte no lo publicas!

A: Pues sabes cual es la razón y sino te la voy a repetir no haces contestaciones a los reviews, a parte yo ya hago mucho, redacto todo el fic en compu, a parte de que yo lo escribo en el papel ¡algo debes hacer tú! ¡yo sí escribo contestaciones, porque yo si quiero a los lectores!

D: Pues yo les demuestro mi amor con las hermosas ideas que doy, y ellos ¡Si saben que los quiero!

A: Tú NO das todas las ideas ¡ME QUIERES DEJAR MAL!

D: Piérdete en un hoy y que te echen estiércol encima. A parte de que tú siempre me estás contando chismes (No dudo que me gusten) pero deberías dar ideas y no solo ser la porno que escribe el lemon

A: Oye, oye… mira quien habla la niña SANTA que no se quiere echar el compromiso del lemon porque la niña ya se traumó. A parte de que siempre te quieres enterar de mis chismes.

D: Tú dijiste ¡yo escribo el lemon! Aaaah! Y luego me dices, hay que hacerlo en la escuela, tonta imagínate si nos cachan ay ya cómprate neuronas.

A: Pues si nos cachan sería por culpa de tus indiscreciones, a parte TONTA tú que cundo vamos a tu casa nunca quieres hacer nada del fic por tus tontas excusas.

D: Tú adicta a las cosquillas, yo si quiero hacerlo pero tú solo te quedas acostada y cuando me levanto desvías el tema

A: TÚ DICES: ¡AY NO TENGO SUEÑO, DEJAME DESCANSAR! BLABLABLA… ERES UNA FLOJA

D: No sabes responder parezco tu mamá, todo lo tengo que hacer yo…

A: Ay si todo tú… haber a ti que no te gusta publicar el fic, no te gusta redactarlo en la computadora… no te gusta escribirlo enana hoja de papel ¡ah!

D: Ya que te pones así, Tú respuesta es tan tonta, haz el favor de no insultar mi inteligencia

A: ¡Ya callate! Tranquilicémonos y dejemos de escribir tonterías que en cinco minutos vamos a estar ¡te quiero, si yo también!

D: Ay si, nunca podemos pelearnos bien ¡que bueno sino con quien haría el fic!

A: Si con quien compartiría las ideas, y las juntaríamos para hacer una GRAN HISTORIA COMO LA NUESTRA

D: Si no hay que volver a pelearnos ambas nos damos un abrazo Ahora si las contestaciones

**Anna Ukio Kaori, Dark Hoono No Yume y Rei-Hoono-Angel:** Gracias por todo su apoyo, esperemos que les guste este tercer capítulo y que sigan leyendo nuestro fic ¡las queremos mucho! BESOOOOS, KISSES.

**Queen and King: **Para empezar gracias por su review, cuando lo mandan significa gran interés por el fic. Sabemos que no somos escritoras perfectas pero de 11 reviews que tenemos 9 son muy bueno y solo ustedes 2 lo critican despectivamente. Así que nos inclinaremos por los positivos. Si nuestro fic no es de su agrado no tiene porque leerlo ni mucho menos dejar review. TENGAN POR SEGURO QUE LO CONTIÑUAREMOS Y SEGUIREMOS PIEDIENDO REVIEWS, Y POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LE HAREMOS NADA MALO A NUESTRO QUERIDO GRUPO DE LAS CLAMP, SOMOS A TAL GRADO SUS ADMIRADORAS QUE POR ESO ESCRIBIMOS ESTE FIC, EN SU HONOR:D

**Gracias, por leer este fic y por favor dejen reviews! BESOS A TODOS, LOS QUEREMOS. **


	4. Viviendo en la muerte

**Pasión, muerte y resurrección.**

**De: Anne y Deelit**

Capítulo IV: Viviendo en la muerte

_¿Cómo muerte tenerte miedo?_

_¿No te toco con mis ojos,_

_no me dices que eres bella, inocente y pacífica?_

_¿No te sigo ciego como tu lazarillo?_

_¿No soy yo, tu muerte, a quién tú, muerte_

_debes querer, mimar, amar?_

Era una hermosa ciudad de cristal, tan bella como es el vidrio soplado, formando un hermoso jarrón que refleja todos los colores que brindan los rayos del sol. Las puertas que permitían la entrada parecían estar hechas de la mezcla de los metales y las piedras preciosas más hermosas. En ambas había unos grabados que por alguna extraña razón pude leer, en una decía:

**Entra aquí, dónde las almas encuentran su descanso eterno**

**Dónde la música se escucha con el alma**

**Y tú has dejado tu cuerpo**

**Deja a tu espíritu descansar**

**Todas las respuestas te serán reveladas**

Mientras que en la otra decía:

**El alma vive del corazón**

**Y el corazón conoce el amor**

**Sentimiento inigualable del humano**

**Que aquí encontrarás más tarde**

**Pues regresarán las personas especiales para ti**

**Sólo espera que su corazón crezca**

**Y se quedarán contigo en el paraíso**

En frente de la ciudad se encontraba una playa hermosa que se extendía hasta los límites del horizonte, caminé hacia el mar, muy despacio disfrutando cada inigualable y extraordinario tono del azul del cielo. Se oía y se respiraba una gran tranquilidad. El lado izquierdo, se juntaban unas rocas y en una de ellas distinguí a una hermosa chica sentada, la conocía era… era una de las personas más importantes para el sello, para Kamui… era ella Kotori "¿por qué estás aquí?" le pregunté "la muerte puede ser difícil, sobre todo cuando dejas a alguien detrás…" se quedó callad, tal vez no escuchó mis palabras y con los ojos perdido en el cielo me dijo: "No es tu lugar, ni tu tiempo; tienen que vencerlo y ellas no pueden hacerlo sin ti". Ahora comprendo lo que dijo. Me acerqué a ella, me miró fijamente, tomó mi mano y entonces me vi envuelto en un remolino de colores girando entorno a mí, te recordé, recordé tus besos, tu cuerpo junto al mío, tus caricias; sabía que pronto estaría contigo. Después estaba en la torre Tokio, vi tu cabello en la oscuridad, estaba detrás de ti, te desmayaste. Pero todo eso no importa cuando te tengo aquí, cuando puedo sentirte, tocarte, oírte y verte.

Arashi besó el cuello de Sorata, tomó sus manos y le dijo:

¿Así que eso es lo que pasa cuando mueres?

No lo sé, yo estoy aquí por ti y por nuestro bebé… porque te amo.- Entraron en el departamento de Arashi, en su recámara sólo la tenue luz los iluminaba.

Ya nada importa, sólo sé que ahora estamos juntos…

°°°°° En el templo de la familia Monou °°°°°

Fuuma ¿Sigues ahí?

Si Kamui aquí estoy

Bésame otra vez...

Fumma se acercó lentamente y los labios del chico que ahora le pedía un beso los tomó suavemente, sintió un escalofrío placentero que le causaba el simple roce. Acarició la mejilla del chico con una mano, mientras que con la otra enredaba sus dedos con los de Kamui. Entrecerraron los ojos, sintiendo el calor que se extendían por su cuerpo. En cuestión de segundos profundizaron el beso. Poco a poco se separaron. Fumma se recostó sobre el pecho de Kamui hasta quedar nuevamente dormido. Despacio, el representante de dios había quitado de su pecho a Fumma. Se levantó de la cama, todo era demasiado perfecto para ser real. Tocó su costado, aún dolía, la herida todavía estaba abierta, no importaba realmente, ahora todo estaba bien, porque él estaba a su lado y no se iría jamás.

Tras una media hora Fumma sintió el espacio vacío a su lado,-parece que despertó antes que yo por primera vez-pensó Abrió la puerta del dormitorio y el aroma de una deliciosa comida llegó. Bajo despacio las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, de dónde prvenía el olor. Ahí estaba su adorado Kamui.

Despacio, cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzó a besar su cuello para subir hasta su oreja, Kamui volteó lentamente hasta poder ver el rostro de su compañero y puso un dedo sobre sus labios

Ahora no, es muy temprano- y Fumma se separó.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar, el sueño de Fumma se hacía realidad, volvía a estar con él, como nunca, ahora, para siempre.

°°°°° sueño °°°°°

Estaba caminado solo, despacio para no tropezar. Estaba oscuro, iba por un sendero que se alumbraba con una suave luz. Poco a poco se convertía en una calle con casas a los lados, pudiendo verse de lejos la torre de Tokio adornada con una grande y brillante luna llena con estrellas a los lados.

Caminaba sin descanso, sintiendo frío y miedo, era demasiado oscuro a pesar de la luz de los astros que se alzaban en el firmamento, no me gustan los lugares así.

Y poco a poco fui viendo el lugar, me parecía conocido… En una ocasión había estado allí, peleando contra uno de los dragones de la tierra. Por fin me detuve.

Era un templo con un árbol muy grande… un cerezo. Las imágenes se fueron agolpando en mi pensamiento. Recordé el día que estaba buscando a la persona que ahora estaba en la entrada. Era Kamui. Comenzó a hablar y trataba de leer sus labios

He… visto… la… ciudad… de… cristal… Ven… aquí… Hemos… vuelto… por… mi…- y se perdieron las demás palabras, había desaparecido. Fue cuando comprendí que este era un sueño y que alguien lo había creado para reencontrarnos.

°°°°° Fin del sueño °°°°°

Sorata acarició el cabello de su amada, con una mirada amorosa. Sabía que deberían ir a ese lugar para ver a Kamui.

Arashi abrió los ojos, de nuevo estaba recostada sobre su pecho, sintió los latidos del corazón de su amado y el movimiento de su cuerpo al respirar. Le gustaba cuando esas manos pasaban por su cabello. No, no era un sueño, estaban juntos.

Arashi levántate, tenemos que ir al templo-

°°°°° En el templo Togakushi °°°°°

Arashi y Sorata entraron despacio, tomados de la mano, casi no recordaban el templo, pero ahí fue en donde se conocieron, todos los dragones del cielo.

Parecía estar desierto, en la casa de la familia Monou solo había una luz encendida, la puerta se abrió lentamente, era él, era Kamui

También regresaste, por ella y por el que decidirá el destino del mundo-

El chico calló al suelo, Fumma llegó corriendo y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos

Todos regresarán-dijo-y en las manos de este nuevo ser, recae nuestro destino…

°°°°° En Inglaterra, en un laboratorio °°°°°

Sr. Izumi, están juntos, es hora-

Muy bien- cargó al ser que en ese momento estaba acostado en la cama- Tú me ayudarás, mi querido vidente de sueños

**Continuará **

**D & D-- Gracias a:Dark Hoono No Yume y Rei-Hoono-Angel por apoyarnos en todo lo que llevamos en el fic. Espero que les guste este otro capítulo y que nos dejen un review ' Perdón por tardarnos tanto y con eso de que vienen las vacaciones '**

**Lady Akasha: Que bueno que te apareces y nos dejas review… A ver si te dignas a dejar en todos los capítulos. Gracias por leer.**

**Dark¿Y qué paso con King and Queen? No que nos iban a vigilar. Se me hace que era puro cuento, ah ya me acordé, King and Queen no existe! Es nuestra querida'amiga' Moonyk! Como pude olvidarlo¿no Dee?**

**Dee: Ay si! como pudiste olvidarlo? Por favor baja tus reviews**

**Dark: BIEN DEE! Haznos el enorme favor de bajar tus rw, porquecada que los veo me pongo a gritar como histérica y no precisamente por tu comentario de que estaba mal, sino porque tú a penas estás comenzando con esto del anime cuando yo desde hace años lo veo y ni me digas que como les estamos haciendo esto a las CLAMP porque ¡por dios! tú ni conoces sus obras¿crees que por ver solamente X1999 ya eres experta? Pues te digo algo, estás muy equivocada. Sinceramente te digo que en lo personal ya no importa si lees o no el fic, pero por dios ten la decencia de bajarlos.**

**'l cRaZyxIoN l': **

**Dark: GRAXIAs por tu Review, espero que nos sigas dejando… y bueno te voy advirtiendo que esos nenes son míos **

**Dee: está loca, son míos… jejeje… Por cierto muchas gracias por tu rev, espero te guste este capi**

**Haruko:**

**D & D: Gracias por tu recomendación… la verdad es que no la podremos cambiar, porqué ya nuestras amigas están acostumbradas a encontrarlo en esta clasificación… a parte de que no tenemos tiempo '**


	5. Deseo de volverte a ver

**Pasión, muerte y resurrección.**

_**Por: Anne y Deelit**_

Capítulo V: Deseo de volver a verte

_El deseo de verte me enloquece.  
Tu voz calma las ansias de verte,  
mas no aplaca la angustia de tu ausencia.  
El reloj gira rápido... el tiempo se detiene..._

Seishiro Aoki aún estaba en su escritorio, la computadora prendida era la única fuente de luz en ese cuarto oscuro llamado oficina. Había escrito editoriales todo el día, después de un rato, de tanto café y de tanto pensarlo, decidió salir de la oficina. En la tranquila noche solo estaría él, sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos.

Caminó por la larga avenida pensando en ella, sabía que amaba a su hija, a su esposa… más, sin embargo, por ella también tenía un sentimiento muy especial. Como le hubiese gustado estar con ella ahora mismo. Suspiró, su mente no lo estaba ayudando a relajarse.

El aire gélido de la noche llegaba a su cuello, le causaba un tipo de frío difícil de describir, quizá era porque se mezclaba con el frío en su interior. Hacía tiempo sentía ese enorme hueco en su corazón, a veces, lograba cubrirlo con pequeñas alegrías que le brindaba la vida, pero no; siempre, a cada segundo estaba abierto y le causaba una sensación de vacío, que ni con la sonrisa de su pequeña lo lograba llenar por completo.

Comenzó caminar cada vez más rápido, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien lo perseguía y se acercaba velozmente a él. Había empezado a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, y corrió con toda la fuerza de sus piernas, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba el por qué de esa sensación que atemoriza. Sentía como se acercaba cada vez más, como su mano casi alcanzaba su hombro, como su respiración agitada llegaba a sus oídos y lo paralizaba al saberse acorralado. Pero nada era comparado con oír su voz, cómo siempre la pensó y la soñó, como a causa de la sorpresa sus ojos comenzaban a arder y las lágrimas se acumulaban para resbalar por su mejilla y confundirse con la lluvia.

-¿por qué huyes de mí?-suspiró nuevamente, sus ojos en ningún momento la vieron, se conformaba con escuchar el sonido melodioso de su voz aterciopelada y el roce de su mano en su hombro.

-No lo sé… Karen…

* * *

**_Subaru POV _**

Hoy lo volveré a tener de vuelta, por fin, después de un largo tiempo, ruego que funcione. Como deseo que regrese, porque yo, no tengo a nadie a quien proteger con mi kekkai; deseo estar nuevamente con él y decirle que… lo AMO, y en ese susurro, en esas palabras encerrar lo más puro de la humanidad, para nunca, jamás volvernos a separar.

Tome el grueso libro que había pasado de generación en generación a lo largo de la línea familiar, lo abrí en la página marcada, todo estaba listo. Había puesto varias velas formando un círculo y un pentagrama lo rodeaba en su totalidad. Ya tenía lo necesario, incluyendo una pertenencia de la persona y mía; poseía algo suyo dentro de su cuerpo, su ojo izquierdo.

En el título decía en letras grandes y cursivas:

"_**PARA HABLAR DE NUEVO CON EL SER AMADO"**_

Comencé a recitar en forma lenta, entendible y audible el hechizo:

_-Ven a mí, ilusión y sueño_

_te llamo desde las profundidades del pensamiento_

_ven a mí, es mi deseo, escucha mi voz _

_regresa, te necesito_

_déjame volver a hablar contigo._

Terminé de decir las palabras que quizás serían las palabras más importantes de mi vida. Esperé a que algo sucediera, pasaron los minutos y nada, sentí una gran decepción… y en mi mente solo se acumulaban las palabras 'NO SEAS ILUSO, NUNCA LO VOLVERÁS A VER'. La tarde era la más lluviosa que recordaba, y la luz del sol estaba a punto de desaparecer para dejar pasar a la noche. Un trueno me sobresaltó y lo hizo caer hacia atrás. Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana, las velas comenzaron a apagarse, una por una; un largo escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral; la habitación ahora estaba en total oscuridad. La adrenalina cubrió mi cuerpo y mi mente, comencé a sentir un gran vacío en mi estómago.

De pronto una gigantesca cantidad de luz me cegó que empezó a emanar de una de las ventanas, el cristal que lo cubría se hizo añicos, no podía creerlo; frente a mis ojos, una figura humano comenzó a materializarse… Por un momento alcancé a vislumbrar la sonrisa de Sei-chan.

* * *

_**Kakyou sueño **_

Amo éste lugar, sé que no es real, pero aún así me encante, es tan tranquilo, es justo como siempre lo quise…

Hace tiempo que esta persona camina por mi playa, no sé como logro entrar en mi mente sin que yo lo percibiera, pero no me afecta casi nada, ya que no hace ruido, solo recorre el lindo paisaje que he creado, pateando pequeñas piedras y molestando a cangrejitos que corren asustados a esconderse en los hoyos que hay dentro de la arena.

Para ser sincero el ondear de sus largos cabellos rubios junto con la brisa, el penetrante color azul de sus ojos y su caminar lento y elegante, me hacen sentir que de nuevo alguien está conmigo y se preocupa por mí. Hace poco se sentó justo a un lado de mí, no estoy acostumbrado a que me hablen, pero al escuchar su voz arrullada por la brisa del mar, hizo que escuchará lo que decía y contestar.

-Lindo lugar

-Gracias

-Soy Ízumi-dijo tendiéndome la mano

Regresé el gesto haciendo lo mismo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el suave tacto de sus dedos, me hicieron experimentar demasiadas emociones como para poder expresarlas- Kakyou- susurré para hacerle saber mi nombre

-¿Hace cuánto no sales de aquí?

-No… no me acuerdo, para mí el tiempo dejó de transcurrir

Bueno, para que te des una idea: hace un mes que te visito y tendré que decir que ha sido un GRAAAN mes-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-pero, debido a que te visito unas horas en la noche, pues creo que no duermo muy bien y en la mañana, llego a sufrir quemaduras de tercer grado sobre el café… jajajajajajajaja

¿Cómo responder a ese melodioso sonido de su risa? Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue, simplemente, sonreírle

-Bueno Kakyou, creo que debo irme, mi despertador está a punto de sonar y debo llegar temprano al trabajo. ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO!

-E-Espera- dije sujetando su hombro

-¿Hai?

-¿Volverás mañana?

-Volveré siempre que tú lo quieras

Y casi sin creerlo, estaba comenzando a necesitarlo…

**CONTINUARÁ**

¿Qué dijeron? Estás niñas ya abandonaron a su fic… pues que creen?... que noooo! Ya quisieran. Por cierto, perdón por el retaso de tres o cuatro meses, jejejeje ' Fue culpa de Dee U.U que bueno que yo soy la que lo escribo a chompu Y no está aquí conmigo… para echarle TODA la culpa MUAJAJAJAJA! COF, COF.

Por cierto, como algunos de ustedes se habrán enterado, no podemos responder a las WAPAS que nos dejan sus revs, pero aún así iré en contra de las reglas y aquí aparecerán los agradecimientos de las autoras hacia ustedes mis queridas lectoras.

**D & D:_ Dark Hoono No Yume_** y **_Rei Hoono ANgel _**por ser tan lindas y esperar un largo tiempo. Chicas en serio nos apuramos pero como siempre Dee me hace reír y me hace la platica y nos desviamos del fic y pueees… jejeje. Para recompensarlas éste capi es dedicado a ustedes chicas D

**D & D: _Yersi Fanel _**dinos la verdad, te hemos fallado? perdón por tardarnos los milenios, pero la inspiración no llegaba y la neurona de ninguna de las dos cooperaba. Espero nos puedas perdonar y muchíiiiiiiisimas gracias por tu review y ponernos en tus Favs, te lo pagaremos subiendo más rápido. Bye (gracias por tu consejo)

**D & D: _Yuuko Hime _**estamos de acuerdo con tu comentario, es la mejor pareja! (bueno... hetero), te agredecemos enormemente tu review, prometemos subir más pronto. Bye

**D & D:** **_Lady Akasha_** Si ya sabes pides y pides, pero no cumples, hasta que tu cumplas nosotros tomaremos tu consejo XP

_**Crystal:**_ Gracias por tu Review. Lo siento, no hay más que decir, solamente una cosa, por favor si no es mucha molestia ¿te podrías quitar el nombre de Melissa?


	6. Chapter 6

**Pasión, muerte y resurrección**

**Por: Anne Darket y Deelit Pointelao**

Capítulo VI: Tarde para amar

_Quiero que seamos uno_

_Que nos fundamos con el calor de nuestra piel_

_Para mirar tus ojos y verme en ti_

_Para tomar tus mano y sentirme en ti._

Arashi y Sorata se encontraban sentados en la sala del templo togakushi, en el piso de arriba se escuchaban 2 voces susurrando en el silencio sepulcral del anochecer.

Una persona comenzaba a bajar la escalera lentamente, y Fumma penetró en la habitación

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó Arashi a Fumma

"Bien, pero creo qUE la impresión fue demasiado grande"

"Si, si…creo que no todos los días los muertos regresan...jejeje" dijo Sorata como para aminorar la densa seriedad "Mmm... perooooo... creo que todos estamos algo serios… nee-chan ¿por que no me acompañas a la cocina y preparamos un delicioso okonomiyaki¿Podemos Fumma san?" preguntó con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

"Claro, eso me gustaría bastante"

"Tú ve a hacerle compañía a Kamui-chan. Y no se preocupen, les llamamos cuando este listo"

…**En la cocina…**

La joven comenzaba a picar un gran trozo de cebolla, y recordó aquellos viejos momentos, mientras Sorata se ponía un lindo delantal de patito con los bordes amarillos. Hacía bastante tiempo que no estaban juntos y la emoción del reencuentro había despertado en sus corazones un amor aún mas grande que el que ya se profesaban.

"De veras... te extrañe mucho… pensé que no podría hacerlo sola" dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su rostro no se sabía si a causa de el sentimiento o por picar la cebolla. La limpió rápidamente antes de que Sorata se diera cuenta.

"No te preocupes ya estoy aquí y no voy a volver a dejarte, no te quedaras sola de nuevo" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, tras un pequeño silencio volvió a hablar "Mmmm… por cierto¿aún no haz comprado cosas para nuestro bebe?"

"creo que... no he tenido tiempo"

"Bueno, mejor, así podremos ir juntos y comprar una linda cuna, ropa, juguetes..." una sonrisa se apodero del rostro de Arashi esa que un día le habían quitado de su rostro…

* * *

**--**_…Cursiva pensamientos de Kakyou…_**--**

En la orilla de la bahía estaba un chico, el viento jugaba con su cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos brillaban extrañamente, con mirada anhelosa. Las olas del mar a penas llagaban a tocar sus pies, al contacto con la tibia sensación le recordaba el contacto con una de las personas que desde hace poco tiempo había estado allí con él cada noche. Ahora se había vuelto su escenario favorito, pero no sería nada si él.

_Ahora vuelve cada noche a sentarse junto a mí, a hablar conmigo…_

Se escuchaba el eco de las olas chocando contra rocas, se mezclaba con el sonido lejano de las gaviotas. La arena comenzaba a enfriarse, lentamente; la había sentido tan cálida que de pronto, al moverse del lugar en el que había estado durante ese día, sintió el cambio repentino de la temperatura y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

_Llega la noche…_

Se había dado cuenta de que en aquel mundo lejano ya anochecía... percibía que pronto él estaría consigo.

_En el día estoy sólo, espero ansioso la noche…_

_Me gustaría estar con Ízumi siempre_

De pronto sintió un calor amoroso en su hombro, había llegado él… podía evadir los sentidos súper desarrollados de Kakyou y a éste último, le fascinaba que llegara sorpresivamente.

"¿Siempre has estado así?" preguntó en un leve susurro Ízumi

"¿Cómo?"preguntó inocente Kakyou, girando un poco la cabeza para ver el rostro del chico, su sonrisa y sus ojos. Sentía una gran paz al encontrarse con sus ojos azules.

"Tú sabes… dormido"

"No siempre"

"Fue desde el incidente con los dragones del cielo¿no?" preguntó con serenidad

Kakyou recordó al Kamui de los dragones del cielo Fuuma.

"¿Qué sabes de ellos"?

"Como que han regresado a la vida… y tú y yo sabemos porque" guardo silencio por un momento y después continuó "Juntos tú y yo emprenderemos un viaje".

* * *

La figura humana había comenzado a tomar forma del cuerpo de Seiichirou, un pentagrama brilló en su pecho, en un tono dorado y destellos más intensos brotaron de él.

Subaru extendió la mano para poder tocarlo, él se encontraba recostado en el suelo, se sentía sin energías para levantarse. Con esfuerzos sobrehumanos tendía la mano a aquel ser que había amado y que había tratado de ocultarlo con un sentimiento de odio por haber matado a su querida Hokuto, su hermana.

El hermoso espejismo de su amado también quería alcanzarlo y cuando sus dedos estaban a unos milímetros para, por lo menos, sentir un roce; el brillo se hizo más intenso y cuando todo se disipó, Seiichirou había desaparecido; se evaporó en el aire, así como había llegado, se fue; súbitamente, dejando a Subaru, pensando en que su hechizo no había funcionado, que ya era demasiado tarde para amar N/as: ;; alguien pásenos una caja de pañuelos

* * *

La ancha avenida desembocaba en un largo parque, a su lado una serie de edificios se extendían por las calles, y en uno de ellos debería estar el departamento de Subaru Sumeragi.

Kamui caminaba sin mirar atrás, sabía lo que debía hacer, ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Llegó a la ancha puerta roja, recordó que allí era donde Subaru lo había llevado a descansar después de encontrarlo en la torre de Tokio. Subaru y Fuma le habían encomendado que fuera a buscarlo para que se reunieran ellos, para que les ayudara a resolver el misterio de su regreso desde la muerte. Presionaba el pequeño botón que indicaba el departamento número 11, luego que nadie respondía decidió comenzar a subir las escaleras, mientras estaba en el pasillo y se acercaba a la puerta de madera, sintió algo similar a un aura oscura…

Nadie respondió cuando golpeó a la puerta

"Subaru se que estás ahí"

Kamui empujó la portezuela, estaba abierto, muy despacio entró al departamento. Lo que vio era horrible, Subaru estaba tirado en el piso, con cientos de velas a su alrededor, su cara estaba ensangrentada y sus manos formando una cruz. Las únicas palabras que lograron salir de su boca fueron:

"Yo… estoy arrepentido"

**Fin del Capítulo VI**

u.u no nos maten! Gomen-nasai, no tenemos inspiración; hemos hecho todo lo posible para actualizar... Ahora sí, juramos que vamos a actualizar el lunes de la próxima semana, no el domingo y no en martes; el lunes.

Bueno… agradecemos reviews a:

Rei-Dark-angel: hermosa e inteligente? creo que te he estado confundiendo chica... pensé que eras otra persona que conozco, pero creo que no… ella es fea, espantosa! Bueno te agradezco tu bonito review y tu apoyo. Te queremos!

Dark Hoono no yume: Nuestras neuranas están de vacaciones, favor de esperar un ratote –voz de aeromoza- Gracias por tu review, linda y dulce Dark Hoono

Lady-Black-Hellsing: Ni quien te iba a hacer caso, ya sabemos que debes de ir con el psicópata, y no te atrevas a acercarte a mis pompitas, porque verás que para dejar inconsciente a una loca, estoy lista.

Queka-chan: gracias por tu review! la verdad es que estamos un poco necesitadas de neuronas y esto de subir rápido no es lo de nosotras, si supieras que para actualizar necesitamos unos seis meses! Bueno espero ahora si cumplir la promesa.

Bueno, las dejamos para apurarnos con el siguiente.

Bye y dejen reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Pasión, muerte y resurrección**

**Por: Anne y Dee**

Capítulo VII: Encontrándonos

_Buscando en tu corazón encontré que eras mi mitad_

_Expandí tanto mi amor que ya no puedo más_

_Y en esa noches de locura que suelo tener_

_Te vi tan cerca de mí y no pude contenerme_

_Entonces se produjo la atracción entre los dos_

_Y encontramos ambos que éramos el uno para el otro_

Kamui tomó un taxi junto con Subaru, se sentaron en la parte trasera del auto; mientras iban en movimiento el silencio podía desgarrarse con un solo movimiento. Kamui se movió incómodo por la falta de conversación, la tensión aumentaba y Subaru se sentía incómodo por los movimientos del chico que venía a una lado suyo. El coche avanzaba lentamente, el tráfico era terrible; y eso hacía un ambiente más horrible, casi un infierno. Después de un rato, Kamui consiguió hablar.

"¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?" preguntó con preocupación, no todos los días se encuentra a una persona tirada en el suelo, malherida y casi muriéndose. En verdad no quería que se hiciera daño.

"¡Ah! Pues…" la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, en realidad no quería decirle la verdad "pues, intentaba hacer un hechizo que nadie ha podido hacer, por lo menos nadie de mi familia"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó el chico con asombro¿cómo podía arriesgar su propia vida?

"Pues… no lo sé, es sólo que quería intentar hacerlo" en realidad no tenía excusa para su mentira, a penas y podía procesar la información que se acumulaba en su mente.

"Nunca te ha pasado por la cabeza suicidarte ¿verdad?" dijo con tono preocupado, mientras su "sonrisa" fallaba, haciendo una mueca dolorosa y triste

"No, nunca… mi hermana se sacrificó, sería un pecado intentar matarme y no importa el sufrimiento, nunca le haría eso a ella" dijo sonriendo levemente, haciendo que su interlocutor se sintiera mejor. "Y ¿a dónde vamos?" Cierto, no le había dicho a dónde iban

"Pues a ver a los demás en el templo de la familia deFuuma"

"Monou, un buen chico; espero que te haga muy feliz, te lo mereces" no le dolía decir aquello, su amor era solo para Sei-chan, y nunca podía olvidar lo que sintió por la persona que solo sobrevive en su recuerdo.

En ese momento el silenció volvió a invadir el interior del auto, pronto llegaron hasta el templo, Kamui pagó y antes de entrar al lugar…

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el antiguo jefe de los dragones del cielo a uno de sus compañeros

"Mmm…es solo que es muy extraño regresar aquí…"

Al cruzar la puerta de madera del templo, encontraron a un risueño joven de camisa amarilla que corría hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

"Subaru-san!" Dijo dándole un gran abrazo "que bueno que estás aquí! Arashi, cariño, ya estamos completos!" Una hermosa mujer salió de la casa y mostró una cálida sonrisa para los recién llegados. "Subaru, déjame presentarte… a mi bebé!" dijo con mucha emoción mientras tocaba el vientre de Arashi, ésta lo vio enojada pero con un sonrojo leve.

De pronto una pequeña niña llegó corriendo y abrazó con fuerza a la futura mamá mientras ella la levantaba del piso.

"Pucca-chan Conoces a Subaru?" dijo Arashi sonriente,mostrándola frente a la mirada de Subaru.

"Papá me ha hablado de él, dice que es algo así como el jefe de una familia muy importante ¿no?... ¡Mucho gusto!" dijo mientras extendía su pequeño brazo para darle un apretón de manos. Subaru respondió el gesto tomando la manita de la hija de Seiishiro Aoki

"Subaru, ven, vamos adentro" Ésta vez habló Kamui y así entraron a la casa.

Al llegar a la sala, el jefe de la familia Sumeragi se sentó en uno de los sillones, y ya que habían llamado a Kamui desde ala cocina ahora estaba solo en la habitación. Repentinamente, sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro, cuando volteó para ver quien era, se dio cuenta de que esa mujer era Karen Kasumi, y que también, había vuelto a la vida, como todos los dragones del cielo; excepto él, que ahora se sentía más muerto que nunca.

* * *

**oOo En la cocina oOo**

"¿Ya está aquí?" preguntó Fuuma al chico que ahora lo acompañaba en la misma habitación

"Si, fui a recogerlo a su departamento…" dijo con un tono de voz que aparentaba ser normal

"Espero que nos pueda ayudar en algo" se notaron los celos en ésa pequeña frase que acababa de salir de sus labios, algo de lo que Kamui muy pronto se dio cuenta

"¿No te agrada mucho verdad?" una sonrisilla muy leve vagó por su rostro

"No es que no me agrade, es solo que…" cortó repentinamente.

"Sabes que yo sólo pienso en ti" dijo sin dejar de terminar su idea y mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla

**

* * *

**

**OoO Después OoO**

Era ya noche cuando Aoki y Pucca se habían despedido junto con Karen, al igual que Subaru-chan. Arashi y Sorata se quedarían a dormir allí, en el templo; ya que habían comenzado los síntomas del embarazo. Ellos dos dormirían en la habitación reservada para los huéspedes.

Mientras tanto Kamui dormiría en la misma habitación que la de Fuuma. Ambos entraron al pequeño cuarto en dónde sólo había una cama, uno tendría que dormir en ella, mientras otro dormiría en el suelo. Fuuma cerró la puerta y Kamui, a la vez se sentó a la orilla de la cama, aún no quería dormir… de hecho nunca quería dormir, sentía que alguien espiaba sus sueños.

"Dormirás en la cama hoy, te he visto agotado últimamente" dijo Fuuma sin ánimo de discutir ése tema que noche a noche había discutido con él, en verdad pensaba que necesitaba un poco más descanso.

"No, no te preocupes. Dormiré abajo" en verdad no quería ser una molestia para el chico

"¿No te has sentido bien últimamente¿Verdad?" levantó el mentón de Kamui, haciendo contacto con sus ojos. Muy lentamente se acercó, no quería aplazarlo más… quería sentir a Kamui cerca de él, como siempre debió ser.

Sus labios se rozaron, con una lentitud descomunal, podía sentir esa piel suave, palpar esa esencia embriagante. Pronto introdujo lentamente su lengua, para sentir la humedad de aquella cavidad… lo desquiciaba el hecho de sentirlo tan cerca, tan deliciosamente dulce. Kamui, lo había aceptado… siempre había esperado ese momento, ese sabor dulce de sus labios, esa piel cálida rodeándolo.

Fuuma empujó un poco a Kamui, y este cayó sobre el suave colchón, entonces el cuerpo del otro chico se recostó sobre él y lo besó con pasión, desbordando el amor que siempre había guardado, un amor silencioso que había contenido… hasta hoy. Muy lentamente se acomodaron, de tal manera que todo su cuerpo podía sentir el del otro.

Por la ventana se filtraba un aire suave, mientras la luna podía iluminar a aquellos amantes que ahora se abrazaba y se besaban. Los labios se buscaban silenciosamente, se tomaban y se consumía hasta el último sabor de éstos. ¡Ah! era tan exquisito probar esos labios.

Fuuma comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Kamui, con lentitud y con excesiva pasión; Kamui no estaba en contra de eso, pero, por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba un poco el toque de sus dedos… y a la vez era tan cálido aquel toque, tal dulce, como las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra la piel.

Poco a poco, los dedos de Fuuma descendieron desde aquellos labios tan perfectamente delineados, pasando por sus pezones de un color rosado, poco más oscuro que la piel; por el vientre bien formado, con los músculos poco marcados y rodeando el ombligo, provocando un leve cosquilleo en Kamui. De pronto éste último volvió a la vida, no se había quejado, pero tampoco había hecho algo por no detener aquéllas sensaciones. Entonces sus dientes mordieron levemente el cuello de su amante, dejando una marca levemente roja. Después atrajo más el cuerpo del chico contra el suyo, frotándolos; pronto sus erecciones firmes se encontraron y las rozaron una y otra vez; en un baile sensual.

Pronto Fuuma se vio bajando el cierre del pantalón de su amor, viendo bajo su bóxer blanco un bulto y no pudo resistir a la atracción que le provocaba. Se deleitaba con cada pedazo de la piel blanca de su chico, con cada mirada, con cada caricia, con cada mordida; incluso con la sola presencia se sentía feliz. Pronto bajo el bóxer del chico, dejando ver su miembro excitado, desató aún más su pasión y quiso probarlo. Así bajo poco a poco, y deslizó su lengua en la erección, Kamui gimió con fuerza y se aferró a la espalda del chico, con sus pequeñas uñas a penas si dejo marca.

Sintió una explosión en sus emociones, jamás pensó poder estar con el ex-dragón de la tierra en un mismo sitio, en un lazo tan fuerte como aquel… y ahora que estaba allí, no le importo el poco desagrado que sentía el chico, sólo importo el deseo al que siempre se había abandonado: ESTAR CON ÉL.

Y ahora la eternidad existía, existían los sueños, existían ellos, juntos; en aquel erotismo, entregando un amor inexplicable… todo lo que algún día había deseado se cumplía, y soñó estar así para siempre, con el amor que algún día había acogido su corazón destrozado. Pronto, Kamui sintió que se venía y con poca paciencia bajó el pantalón de Fuuma junto con su bóxer y pidió en un susurro gemido que lo penetrara, que lo poseyera. Así Fuuma introdujo sus dedos en la boca de Kamui para mojarlos levemente, después deslizó los mismos por la pequeña abertura entre las piernas del ex-dragón del cielo. Uno por uno, cuando por fin vio que estaba listo sacó los dedos y con embestidas leves se introdujo en él, para después agilizar sus movimientos, y se viene al igual que yo, sienten las respiraciones agitadas, los gemidos y los suspiros entrecortados.

Fuuma cae sobre el cuerpo de Kamui, cierra los ojos, está agotado; mientras el otro solo puede sentir sus latidos agitados y el peso de su compañero sobre él, algo que más que molestarlo, le encanta…

**

* * *

oOo SUEÑO DE KAKYOU oOo**

"Kakyou¿por que no me dices en donde esta tu cuerpo ahora?" Ízumi había hablado con ese timbre que parecía una voz angelical

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" respondió, pero no con un arrebato de furia por las tantas veces que había hecho esa pregunta, sólo quería comprobar que sus intenciones eran buenas; y no es que no confiara en él, es que no quería revelar ése secreto… el único que sabía aquello era Fuuma.

"Está bien no me digas…. Pero dime donde está el tal templo Togakushi" Dijo con un deje de sensualidad, había percibido aquel sentimiento cada vez que lo llamaba, cada que lo visitaba y esto se estaba facilitando bastante el hacerla de inspector; pronto conseguiría toda la información, toda, gracias a lo sensual que era y a lo lindo.

"Demasiado interés en los dragones¿no?" respuesta incorrecta, y si tenía demasiado interés en todo aquello.

"No es eso, solo… es que quiero decirles por qué están de vuelta" excusas… excusas

"¿Y por qué no entras a sus sueños?" preguntó con curiosidad

"No, no es demasiado impersonal, a parte quiero conocer a la mamá del pequeño que viene en camino" dijo con tono un poco más serio después de aquella pregunta que casi lo saca de sus casillas¿por qué no confiaba en él¿No le había dicho lo que quería, no le había endulzado lo suficiente el oído para que confiara en él? Eso lo desesperaba, necesitaba hablar pronto con los dragones…

"¿Cómo sabes lo de Arashi?" volteó y vio aquellos ojos que irradiaban felicidad, sintió como se llenaba su corazón de un amor ficticio, de una relación amistosa, pero nunca de amor. De palabras bonitas se formó esa sensación, que ahora Kakyou la veía como amor, de dos; pero nadie podía creer que ellos dos fueran una pareja.

"Supongo que ya todos los videntes lo sabemos… es demasiado el poder que se aproxima…"

* * *

Bueno aquí ta! jejeje, este... ah no nos quemen en la hoguera por favor! es que ya saben las vacaciones, navidad, año nuevo y definitivamente no empezamos el fic con el pie derecho en este año, pero la borrachera estuvo grave y Dee no podía pensar! entonces, la culpa fue de Dee (U.U yo nunca tengo la culpa!) Bueno aquí agradezco a las que nos dejaron reviews (perdón por no contestar pero he escuchado que han empezado a bajar los fics que contestan y la verdad no nos queremos arriesgar a perder la enorme oportunidad de dar a conocer el fic) bueno aún así he aquí sus nombres: **Dark Hoono no Yume** ah! que nombre tan largo y yo que estoy apresurada!> **Lady Yumiko** está aquí> **Rei... Angel** (jejeje! ') Yuuko-chan (')

Bueno esperemos publicar pronto y si tienen dudas, quejas, felicitaciones o no tinen nada que hacer y leyeron el fic... pueden acudir al botoncito morado que está abajo (Go) y alí pueden dejar lo que quieran sino, les doy el mail: anne darket arroba> yahoo


End file.
